Love Phonics
by PermanentlyDazzled
Summary: Bella is your average popular high school girl. Parties, guys, and drinks. Edward is your average high school geek glasses and all. When Edward is forced to tutor Bella, will he finally capture her heart? Some OOC, Rated M.
1. Monday Morning Melancholy

**EPOV**

Oh joy. School was _such_ a privilege. Yes, I did better, much better, than most of the primates that attended Forks High. But walking those bland hallways with only Jasper at my side, wasn't exactly feasible. Especially since the popular crowd had to mock anyone who was a speck above their intelligence. Which was pretty much everyone. Special Ed included. The vile Mike Newton, slutty Jessica Stanley and her little cronies Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber. And then not to mention the other popular crowd.

Now for one of those people I had an exception. Bella Swan. But that's only because I've had a crush on her since 2nd grade when she didn't tell anyone I had an accident in my pants. And she still can't remember my name. The rest, Emmett McCarty(dim witted jock) and Alice Brandon (midget cheerleader) so on so forth, I had no exception for. Let's just say I have a sense of pride and self-preservation.

"Um, Edward are you ok?"

Jasper stared at me intentionally with wide eyes. Drama queen.

"Sure."

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my unkempt yet neat hair. _They_ walked past Jasper and I, snickering and giggling. And there she was. Brown hair and eyes, pink lips, long legs and all.

Bella Swan had the every aspect and detail of what I wanted. Her eyes were ablaze with such beauty, so brown and warm. Her hair was a dark mahogany that I just wanted to stroke. Her lips were pink, non-collagen injected, and everything and more I wanted to kiss.

I ran my eyes up and down her figure, analyzing what today was going to make every male in the school wag their tongues in longing. She was wearing a short denim skirt, oh so short. Short enough for my liking. And a blue sleeveless silky looking blouse. With the buttons down enough to keep everyone entertained.

I nearly sighed. God, why do I have to be such an idiot? I nearly felt ashamed at the fact that I disrespecting her with my hormonal teenage thoughts. Jasper grinned, recognizing what was distracting me today and of course his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas when he saw Alice Brandon. In my opinion, she was a spoiled brat with a GPA bought by her daddy.

Jasper wanted Alice as much as I wanted Bella. But alas, like my mother would say, you can look but don't touch. Goddamn inherited chivalry. Why couldn't I be a normal idiot with a name that Bella Swan could remember, and a brain that wasn't higher than everyone else's? Oh right. Because Carlisle refuses to have a failure for a son.

**BPOV**

I still had a fucking hangover from Emmett's party. Damn him and his good selection of Grey Goose and Jack Daniel's. He always knew I loved my Jack. Mainly because, 1, he'd been trying to get in my pants since the 8th grade. And 2, he was my best friend. Not as close as Alice, feminine bonding is something different. But Emmett was cool.

I slipped on the first thing I found in my drawers. Of course minimizing how much it covered my skin. Today was going to be a game of "Let's See Who Bella Can Tease." I never had an intentional target. Though I wanted one.

"Bella get your incompetent little ass over here!"

I rolled my eyes. I loved Alice like a sister but like all sisters, sometimes you just want to pimp slap them.

"Coming, Alice! What's wrong? Another one night stand you can't keep control of?" I joked lightly punching her petite arm while laughing.

She smiled.

"No. But what are you wearing? Bella, dear, we can't corrupt _everyone's_ eyes."

"Who says I can't try for a Guiness World record?"

"You can make a record with Guiness beer for sure. Not the record book."

We giggled and got into her Porsche. Alice liked luxury, and she could receive at any rate. She's just a text away from Daddy.

I sighed and fell back into the butter soft leather seat. I closed my eyes, wishing I was on some deserted island, anything besides Forks High. Truth was, I couldn't stand being popular. I just wanted to be free and actually show everyone I was smarter than I looked. My façade was hard to penetrate through.

I walked through those same, boring, eggshell colored doors and into the halls of Forks High. I smiled at Alice's side, teasing everyone with my eyes as they looked at me in jealousy, or lust. One option or the other.

I saw the same old people. Jessica (whore), Mike(pervert), Lauren (also whore) and Angela(wannabe-whore.) But other faces weren't familiar. I saw a boy. Not just any boy. He had copper hair, in the weirdest yet sexist tousle I've ever seen in my life. He had the most beautiful emerald eyes. Like Irish hills. Ok now I was just being stupid. But why was he hiding those gorgeous eyes under glasses? And shying away from everyone insight?

I'd find out one day.

"Bella Swan, Miss Swan, please report to Mrs. Cullen's office. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Fuzzy Blue Chairs

**BPOV**

Oh god. Fan-fucking-tastic. That old hag wanted to see me _again._ I had always gotten in trouble, it was part of my nature. Or not since Charlie was a cop..but Renee sure as hell is nothing close to it so I guess thatexplains it. I'd taken many trips to 's office over the last 3 years. She was an uptight, stern woman who needed a drink desperately. And she was the principal of Forks High.

She never did like me. I distracted the whole student body in a bad way according to her.

"I must put a rest to your mini-skirts and belly tops!" She once said.

I chuckled at the memory. I loved making that bitch go crazy. I walked proudly with a smile on my face and my head held up high. Everyone started wooping and clapping in my honor. Emmett slapped my back.

_Oww. Stay off the roids kid._

"Job well done,Swan."

"Thank you Emmett." I gave him a big goofy smile because he knew I loved being complimented. I figured that my expression would give him a boner or something.

I stood in front of the ugly sienna colored door to her office. I opened her door and jumped right in.

"HELLO ESME! And how are you doing today dear?" I took a seat in the itchy, furry blue chair she had set in front of her desk.

She looked pissed. Perfect.

", I prefer you refer to me as . It's the proper term. And please take your feet off my DESK!"

I giggled removing my feet gingerly and placed them on the floor.

"So what did you want today? Oh let me guess, 'Your attire is too skimpy!' 'Detention , DE-TENTION!'' I giggled again mimicking her.

She placed her hands together on her desk and puckered her perfectly red lips together.

"No." She said straightening the silver plated sign that said 'Principal Cullen.'

I sighed leaning back in my chair, waiting for what was to come.

"Your grades have been dropping. Dropping, very, very quickly. And not good I suppose. Ms. Swan, you are a very bright girl. You just do not choose to display your brilliance. Therefore, I do not want to expel you for your lack of behavior skills combined with horrid grades. So it leaves me no choice but give you two options"

Of course. Sounded like typical principal blabber. I leaned forward to make her think I looked interested. Yea right. When Mike Newton uses a condom.

"You can transfer. Or..take up a tutor and get your grades up. So, which will it be?"

I pondered. Transferring was out of question. I was Queen here. Everyone adored me. I couldn't just let that go and start over at some other school.

Tutor didn't sound half-bad. Someone new to play with mm? If it was a boy, perfect. I needed a new pet. Girl? Hmm…I'd have to say. I'd love to go with the make-her-life-a-living-nightmare option.

"Alright Mrs._Cullen_," I said sneering her last name. "I'll take your petty little tutor option."

"Good. Then today you will start your lessons with a brilliant person. My very own Edward Cullen."

**EPOV**

The bell rang. Thank god. I just wanted to go home already, curl up in a corner of my room, slip my headphones on, and fall asleep to the notes of Debussy. And then perhaps have a fantasy or two about Bella Swan.

"Edward!"

My mother called. Lord please..don't let her embarrass me in front of the whole junior class. She was the principal after all.

"Yes, mother?" I ran to her office quickly before anyone could see a glimpse of me.

"I have a task for you to perform. Do you think you handle it?"

I rolled my eyes. Probably going to wash the blackboards again.

"Sure. What is it?" I sat down in that annoying chair of hers.

"Today you are going to begin tutoring a fellow classmate of yours. Bella Swan."

.God. Was she serious? My mouth almost dropped. I'd save that for the whole ride home. Wait till Jasper heard about this.


	3. Chapter 3: Batman Math Problems

**A/N**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and readers I've been getting so far. You guys make my day so damn cheery. So please continue to R&R and enjoy! Don't worry your B/E cravings will be satisfied soon enough. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**  
As soon as that son of a bitch bell rung, I scurried down the hallway before that crazy ass hag could stop me.

"Ms. Swan! Halt right there."

Shit. Well fuck you too Esme.

"Mm?" I mumbled.

"You're not going anywhere till my son gets here."

Her SON? Now I really was in some deep shit right there. She'd probably have raised a fucking all AP classes, tell Mommy everything, mama's boy. Thank god that I was a wily seductress with big tits.

"Will do Esme." I fake smiled sweetly.

Before she could yell at me till her boobs turned blue, I ran off into the thankfully next door library. I guess I had to sit there and wait for my own damn demise.

**EPOV**

Mom was kidding me. Was she frickin' serious? Bella "Lick Me All Over" Swan? I'd have to get her a damn good Mother's Day present. I hopped out of my precious Volvo- my 16th birthday present- and into the castle I called home. Rosalie was already home, sitting on the couch watching some whore on a reality show.

"Welcome home prick."

"Shut up Rose." I didn't have time for her Edward's-a-homo jokes. I ran upstairs as fast as possible, quickly changing. Dammit. What to wear when thinking about taking it off with Bella Swan? I grabbed the first things I saw. A collared blue button down and pair of jeans laying on the floor. I ran down the stairs as if my life depended on it. Oh wait. I forgot the damn books. I ran upstairs and grabbed them quickly, running down again.

"Where you going Eddie? Meeting up with your secret lover? What's the lucky guy's name?"

"Why don't _you_ go masturbate with a vibrator with Emmett's face on it?" That shut her up. Rosalie blushed like mad. I had my Bella desires, Jasper with his Alice longings, and Rosalie with her Emmett hungering.

I swung the door open, unlocked the Volvo and closed the door all in one motion. I sat inside the smooth leather seat, taking in the familiar scent of my S60R to calm down. But how could you when you're driving on your way to meet up with your fantasy?

**BPOV**

I couldn't fucking stand waiting. Patience can go fuck itself. I swear if this little nerd didn't show the fu- oh my god. This was the little Cullen? Green eyes hiding behind the glasses and hot as hell sex hair? Where the fuck have you been all my life? If he wasn't Esme's son, lost the glasses, and traded the 4.0 for a 3.8, I might as well just rape him on the table. But I guess it doesn't count as rape when both parties enjoy it. I saw that way he looked at me. It was the same way Emmett looked at me and Big Macs. Or Alice at a store. I sat up quickly, pushing my girls up. Showtime girls.

"Why hello there." I purred giving him the ol' lusty eye and a wink.

He was probably jizzing an ocean right now.

"Hi." He said breathlessly, obviously affected by my sexy little presence.

"Bella Swan, I presume?" He asked sticking his hand out. I took it cooly giving him a strong grip.

"Au chante." I said winking. Shit was I saying it right..?

"And you're Edward Cullen _I _presume?" I said. This time he was unperturbed. Fuck. Come on kid. Get with the program.

"Alright let's skip the boring crap. Point is Mo- I mean, wants you to tidy up your average which is what I'm here for."

"Oh." Ugh. Fuck me.

"I'm just gonna shout out something random in any subject to see what you can exactly do," Ooh. Feisty. I liked that.

"Shoot."

"Batman decided to go gambling one night. He has k dollars. He pays $5.00 admission to enter a casino. While there he doubles his money. He leaves and pays $5.00 for parking his Bat Mobile. He pays $5.00 to enter a second casino. He again doubles his money, but when he pays $5.00 for parking, he has no money left. Find k."

He smiled smugly thinking I couldn't solve that shit. Cinch. Little bastard had no idea what he was in for. He stole that question from his gay little textbook anyways.

"Ooh..lemme think….so hard," I said oozing of exaggeration, "11.25."

He looked shocked.

"Elaborate the character Orsino from Twelfth Night's thoughts upon love."

" Orsino believes himself to be madly in love with Lady Olivia, who in actuality is in love with Cesario, a.k.a Viola in disguise who finds herself in love with Orsino. Orsino _thinks_ he is in love with Olivia, but really is more in love with the idea of being in love. In the end of course he ends up happily with Viola and with the right person."

He looked blundered.

"How di-"

"Don't even try Edward. You can't fool me."

"If you're so brilliant, why aren't your grades that way?"

I squirmed.

"It's a little complicated."

**Ooh…what is to become of our beloved Edward and Bella? And yes I jocked off the math problem from some random website and SparkNoted Twelfth Night. That's how I roll. ******** R AND R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bings and Things

**EPOV**

My god, she was brilliant. That didn't help at all, because my fingers ached and longed for her even more now. And well, _something else_ ached for her too, but I wasn't even going to go into detail about that. But she's perfect damn it. Gorgeous beyond belief, intelligent, enticing. I'm screwed.

"I'm not stupid. Go on."

Then she blushed. By god, she blushed at _me_ of all people!

"Because no Queen ever reveals her true self to her loyal admirers. It took me a while to get where I am now in this fucked up society I live in and I'm not risking shit to lose my damn status."

"So acting like a retard keeps you popular?" Oh god. I need to shut the fuck up. Biggest face palm moment in the world. I was never this confident. Kill me now.

"Yes." She spewed with daggers frickin' shooting hellfire from her eyes. Lesson 1, keep your object of jerking off happy.

"Why'd it take you so long? I mean..look at you. You're so—" Shit. I needed to tape my mouth closed. And without meaning to I blushed like a pansy.

"Because freshmen year I was like you. Nobody fucking knew my name. I was picked on. I was still flat chested as fuck and didn't even get my per—umm. Like I was saying, I got picked on especially by some senior bitch named Tanya Denali or some shit like that. She called me "Tranny" And "Fuckface Swan".

Tanya Denali? Eww. She was my next door neighbor who had cougar like tendencies. Once I almost caught her pinching my ass when she came over for tea. That bitch was practically trying to molest me.

"Oh. I know who you're talking about. Go on."

"So when I came back sophomore year people started to notice me because I miraculously grew tits and got contacts. I started dressing nicer and wearing makeup and doing my hair. Before I knew it I was like the Wii on Christmas. Everybody wanted a piece of me. Alice and Emmett became my partners in crime and so on so forth. Here the fuck I am." She smiled and my heart stopped. She cackled a little but that didn't stop me from wanting her more.

"I can definitely see."

"You know honestly I don't even know why I'm telling you this shit."

"Neither do I."

"Ok so are we done? I need to get the fuck out of here before I start saying smart shit in front of people."

"Um sure. I'm guessing we have to do this again tomorrow so,…" I didn't know what to say. What the fuck am I supposed to do? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

"How 'bout your place?" She winked. Oh shit. I might as well just pass out. I really needed to tell Jasper.

**BPOV**

I didn't really know why I was telling him this stories. Nobody ever knew about this except Alice. Thank god I had her, that bitch was my rock. Edward seemed nice. I'd have to get shit out of him sometime too. If my plan went accordingly I'd be in his pants in like 3 days. Study sessions could be more fun then. Whatever. Alice's Porsche was still fuckinig standing outside. Damn. She really did care.

"Don't ask. Get your uncovered ass in my car."

Without a word I opened the door to her flashy little Porsche and sat down inside.

"So apparently I have to be fucking tutored by Edward Cullen every single damn day otherwise my ass will be kicked out of Forks High."

"Edward Cullen? Hmm..name doesn't sound familiar. Oh wait. He was my lab partner sophomore year. Asshole got dissected frog on my Gucci." She pouted in mourning in loss her beloved bag.

"But Daddy replaced it now didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Now shut the fuck up and put on your seat belt we're going shopping." She smiled brightly practically fucking jumping of joy out of her seat.

"Yay!" I gave her a little smile and sat back. I liked shopping but it was fucking brutal with Alice. She was small but boy did she pack a damn punch.

I remember the time she almost got arrested because she punched some Saks makeup girl in the face after she refused to hand over the exclusive new Chanel lipstick. Alice tracked it down and wanted it but that bitch wouldn't give up. Whore got what she deserved.

That's what I loved about Alice. She wouldn't take no for an answer and if you were her friend she had your back.

Before I knew it we were in the Port Angeles Mall parking lot.

"Let's go! BCBG just released their new Spring line and I need a new pair of Manolos Bellls!"

**EPOV**

As soon as I got home I ran the fuck upstairs and ignored Rosalie and logged onto AIM. Hmm..I was cursing a lot today. That was quite unlike me. I ignored my weird antics and sat down before my pristine and virginal looking 24 inch iMac. I opened up AIM and typed in my password. Thankfully JBoy7 was online (Jazz still kept his screenname from 6th grade.)

I typed.

ECullen: Man, you will never guess who I was w/ just a few mins b4.

Bing.

JBoy7: Who? Ur mom?

ECullen: No stfu. Bella Swan.

Bing.

JBoy7: In ur dreams most likely.

ECullen: No I'm serious. Mom tld me that I had 2 tutor her for the next few weeks.

No bing.

ECullen: Dead serious.

Bing.

JBoy7: Holy fuck!!! Do you realize you can now help me get Alice Brandon?

_Ugh I knew it._

ECullen: Dude, no. I have Bella Swan 2 embarrass myself w/. I'll help as soon as I think I'm able 2 retard. Remember, we're frickin nerds.

Bing.

JBoy7: Oh shit. You're rite.

ECullen: You can memorize 2,000 digits of Pi but not realize that.

Bing.

JBoy7: Shut up. I have plan. Ur goin 2 get Bella and I'm going to get what I want. Alice.

ECullen: Just don't tell a soul. And definitely not Rose cuz then she'll freak out and ask for Emmett backup. U kno how she is.

Bing.

JBoy7: Done just get me my girl.

ECullen: U better b my wingman. I'm gonna need frickin help.

Bing.

JBoy7: 2 nerds=un-fucking-stoppable.


	5. Chapter 5: Sarcasm and Classes

**A/N: You guys are in for a treat because I'm updating more now. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it's great to know people actually like what I'm writing. Don't hesitate to give some criticism. I'll take it like a man and try to improve the story as much as possible. And take some time out to review, pretty please with a cherry on top! ******

**EPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Ehh. Ehh. Ehh._

"Shut up!" I pressed the snooze button on my frickin' annoying alarm clock and realized the time was now 7:43.

"Crap." I mumbled.

I got up and slipped on my glasses. Once again I grabbed the first thing I saw from my closet. I threw on the green polo, and a pair of khakis. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth hurriedly trying to remember what happened yesterday. Oh yea. Study session with Bella. Like that wasn't the biggest thing that had ever happened to me.

I didn't have enough time to go into my basic morning routine so my hair had to remain the roll-out-of-bed-in-the-morning look it was.

I ran outside as quickly as possible. Everybody already left as usual. I hadn't seen my father Carlisle in the last 72 hours. Like that wasn't typical.

I slipped into the Volvo once more calmed by it's presence. If I lost everything in the world, that was always important and loved, I would always still have my Volvo.

I had to break the speed limit in order to get to school on time which was unlike me but despite my fears, the police didn't track me down and arrest me for going 60 in a 55 zone.

I sped into the parking lot. I checked the time on the dashboard.

_7:59_ it blinked in large, red, electronic lettering.

Oh perfect. Everyone was inside already most likely so I ran as fast as I could, (which was really fast) into homeroom.

_God, thank you for putting my homeroom on the bottom floor. Thank you. Thank you. _

"Hmm exactly on the dot Edward. Very impressive."

started clapping sarcastically and I rolled my eyes all the way to my seat. Only then did I remember that Bella was in my homeroom. And this was probably the first day she would recognize me.

I turned around to see her beautiful face. Oh lord. Oh, save me now. She was a wearing a red corset-like top with black velvet jeans. Did I mention it looked like her boobs were gonna burst out of that scrap of fabric she called a top? I didn't mind though.

_There you go again you sick pubescent bastard. _

She looked away obviously not wanting to return my glance.

My heart sank all the way down to my feet. I was hopeless.

**BPOV**

And there he was. Glorious and messy and undeniably _sexy._ Ugh. No. This wasn't good. Isabella Marie Swan has to go for the jerk jock who keeps her at her status. Not the hidden but sexy nerd who actually has a brain. I hated the people I was surrounded by except Alice and Emmett.

They were so unbelievably retarded beyond belief it amazed me how some of them managed to remember their own names.

I remember when I tried to have a conversation with Jessica "Blowjob" Stanley.

"So, like, Bella, can you like, help me with this like math thing?"

"Uhh sure Jessica."

"Ok so it says like, 3b=6. Where's the x sign thingy and why is there the letter b? I think the answer's like…12 or something?"

"Err. I got to go."

The only thing she knew how to do was give blowjobs, drink, and smoke. Stupid whore.

Edward glanced at me and I thought I would have a heart attack. I looked away quickly. No way was I giving in. No. No. Absolutely not. I stared at the corner in the wall hoping to instate I had no intention on speaking to him in school.

That made me feel like a cold-hearted bitch but, hey that was my nature.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRNG!

Before I knew it I headed out of homeroom and linked arms with Alice.

"Dude, look who's looking like a porn star today." He winked nudging me.

Alice and I laughed.

"Emmett, she's not a dude. Your mom is however."

I high fived Alice and cracked up into my palm.

"Sorry Emmy, she got you good." I snickered out loud.

"You'll pay Scary Mary. You too Belly-Button."

Alice winced at the usage of her kindergarten nickname. She hated the Mary part of her name and Emmett loved to tease her at no end.

And of course I fucking hate _my_ little nickname.

"Capitan Cockhead, what's your next class?"

"I like your style." He winked and continued. "English with the Hoff."

was an old woman way into her 60s who had worked at Forks High since she was in her 20s. She was known for having a stick up her ass.

"Sucks for you. I have Bio with Leonard." I stuck out my tongue and then linked arms with Emmett.

Leonard was the hot commodity in Forks High and was quite a sight for a teacher. He was only 22 which made it even better. He didn't want to feel old so we call him by his first name.

"Aww. Belly Welly you're so waaaaaaarm." Emmett said oozing in playfulness and sarcasm while wrapping himself around my arm and cuddling it.

"It's so SOFT!" He squealed with fake joy, petting my arm now. At that I had to laugh and Alice joined me with her high pitched giggle. I laughed and then let go of Emmett and Alice.

"Ciao!" I blew air kisses to the both of them. I walked into Leonardo's class and caught him checking me out again. He probably couldn't wait till I was 18.

"Good Morning Leonardo."

"Good Morning Bella." He smiled seductively but I caught his every move.

And of course. I looked and saw him. Sex Hair Cullen was in this class. How did I never notice him?

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had to bear his presence probably everywhere.

What made him so intriguing?

**EPOV**

The day went on and on. And she ignored me the whole time. My heart sank more and more everytime.

I had almost every class with her so it was hard to get away.

Finally the bell rung and I knew she'd be waiting for me in the parking lot.

I recognized her pretty little face instantly.

She was leaning against the car with iPod earphones on waiting for me.

When she spotted me she had this huge smile.

My heart picked itself up from feet and started thumping happily.

"How'd you know this was my car?"

"I know a lot of things." And she sat down.

**Ooooh intense. Tell what you think and keep reviewing please! **

**Until Chapter 6….**


	6. Chapter 6:Glove Compartments & Sidekicks

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that I didn't update for a long while. Please stay with me here. It'll be a long ride, but one hell of a fun one. ;) Woo! Chapter 6 Here we go oh. **

**BPOV**

He nodded curtly and unlocked his car. I only found out it was his car this morning when Alice and I pulled up into the parking lot and I didn't see that usual silver Volvo 3 spaces away from me.

And all other spaces happened to be filled.

Then Sex Hair Cullen decided to strut into to class and give me a god damn heart attack.

Why God? Why torture me?

I opened the door and slithered down into the seat. It was so smooth, I wondered how smooth Ed—ugh. I wouldn't even bother to think about it.

I shut the door and Edward slipped his key into the ignition.

I giggled out loud because of how dirty that statement sounded.

"Sorry." I mouthed. He just smirked.

We just sat there for a few moments, silently.

Then his hand crept out to turn on his car radio. He slipped in some mix CD.

Well this would be fun. He'd probably have some gay little Rap music blasting out of it just like Emmett. Typical boy shit.

Before I knew it, "Clair de lune" started melodically flowing out of those speakers and into my delighted little ear drums. Holy fuck.

"You listen to that?" I said out loud, oozing of shock.

"Yes, yes I do and it probably sounds terr—"

"Of course not. Debussy is one of my favorite composers. Classical has it's fine points with me too you know."

"Oh."

"What else you got?"

"Open up the glove compartment. Put whatever the hell you want in."

My eyes lit up and I opened up the glove compartment knowing something good would be there.

Holy shit. He had amazing stuff.

Pink Floyd's _The Dark Side of The Moon, _Shiny Toy Guns' _Season of Poison_, hell he even had Queen's _Greatest Hits._

One CD after another, I was appalled more and more.

He had Diana Krall, Melody Gardot, Elvis Costello, Coldplay, Linkin Park ,every god damn thing on my iPod was in his glove compartment.

"Oh my god. I've found my musical soul-mate." I gave him my goofy grin, the one that always made Emmett laugh.

"I never would've believed that Bella Swan of all people would like _my_ music." He gave me this astonishing, gleaming. god-given, half-crooked smile thingy.

It was making things worse. But so good. Oh so good. Never in my life had I wanted to be tutored more than ever.

**EPOV**

She loved my music. She was beautiful. Intelligent. Why was the world giving me more reasons to love her? It was torture looking at her beauty, sitting right next to her in a car, just the two of you, and not kiss her.

Fuck me.

I slipped in the Queen CD because I saw the way she was eyeing it.

"You, a Freddie Mercury fan? I never would've guessed."

"Are you kidding? As a baby I loved him, Charlie and my mom Renee would play it around the house and I'd wiggle around. Indicating that his sound was the shit."

I grinned, full of bliss at the thought of an infant Bella dancing to _Bohemian Rhapsody._

I put on _Somebody To Love _out of habit. I hoped it wouldn't give it away anything.

The intro kicked in and our feet and heads were bobbing in sync. She winked again and my heart stopped. She looked out the window and bit her lip.

"Are we there Edward?"

I loved the way she said my name.

"Almost."

She began to sing low under her breath and it was beautiful. My heart melted. I was a moron.

5 minutes passed and while _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ was blaring I parked right in the driveway.

"Here."

She gaped at the sight of my house never expecting me to live here.

"Don't ask. My dad Carlisle's…too good of a doctor."

" I can see." She nodded.

I opened up the door thankful I beat Rose home.

_What a glorious day._

"Just drop your stuff in the dining room over there. We'll head up to my room."

And why were we heading up to my room? No not to have mindblowing, heart-stopping, blood pumping, pre-marital sex, but to solve equations and memorize Aristotle.

Then again I'd probably chicken out of option 1.

"I'll race you." She ran up ahead my stairs like the wind and blowing raspberry.

"Na na na na! You caaan't catch me!" She said in a sing-songy, childish manner.

I still loved it.

"Pssh. Watch how it's done." I ran ahead backwards smirking as I passed forward.

She followed my direction and before I knew it , she beat me there. I was astonished.

"If you really want to impress a girl, let her win. Word of advice." Bella said.

I laughed.

"Let's begin shall we?"

"Edward I think we both know I don't need the tutoring."

**BPOV**

Of course I didn't.

"Bella…then what are we gonna do these next few weeks? "

What I _wanted _to say was, "You can take off your glasses, I'll seduce you, and then I'll pretty much let you figure out the rest. If you can keep up." But I was much too meek at the moment.

"I don't know. One thing for sure, I'm not in the mood for calculus."

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I checked my pocket, and thankfully it was my phone not my mistakenly put there vibrator. Trust me it happened once.

"Excuse me for a moment. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to your right."

I followed his instructions, ran in, locked the door and read my text.

It was from Alice.

"**Hey bbz, it's me and guess wat? You're paartaying with me Friday at my house. Mommy and Daddy are off to for some sex-capades and I can do whatever the hell I want. So, house party Alice Brandon style. ;P Not like Emmett's trashy beer pong get-togethers. Hit me up."**

Hell yes. I looked forward to parties of Alice's. She knew damn straight how to throw a house party.

"**Can you give me a hellz yes Ally? xD I shall b there. And I'm not even gonna guess who's performing this time. It'll b awesome I'm sure of it. I mite bring a date. ;) Beware." **

I didn't plan on telling Edward about the party today. Tomorrow would be a little better. I didn't even want to think about what hot-ass band would be playing at Alice's bash. She always got her daddy to get some new hot band to play at her parties.

"**Ooh. Give me deets. Think u can get me a date 2?" **

Crap.

"**Not telling you yet. Maybe on gettin you a date part. G2G, ily!" **

Send.

I ran right out and slipped my Sidekick into my pocket.

Edward was sitting on his couch reading The Age of Innocence.

"You have great taste. Has anyone told you that?"

He looked up from his book obviously lost. He looked so adorable while doing that.

"Hmm what? Oh. Hi?"

"Hi." I sat down on the couch beside him. "I was thinking..let's just..talk. We'll use our study sessions as excuses to hang out. What do you think?"

"Umm..sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Ok."

I grinned hoping it would lure him into telling me _anything. _

"Soo..can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He tensed up a little.

"Why is it that you're so shy?"

He looked like he was grasping for words. Or couldn't breathe.

"B-beccc-cause….society describes me as one word. Geek. And why is it you're so audacious?"

"Because I learned to break free of my shell. Alice and Emmett helped me with the journey."

He snorted.

"I don't get what you see in those two. Alice Brandon is a spoiled little midget cheer-leader who has no mor—oops. I'm..I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I want your opinion."

He seemed…scared of offending me. Like I'd unleash my inner diva or some weird tabloid shit like that. Like go bat shit on his ass like Britney Spears with an umbrella and an SUV in front of her.

"She has no morals and her daddy hands everything to her on a silver platter. Emmett is a dickwad quarterback who always gets the girl in the romantic comedy because he has a sensitive side but that fuckhole probably doesn't have one. I'm sorry..I don't mean to offend you.. I really don't…"

"It's ok. Sometimes I think the same things but they're my best friends. I love them. Out of everyone else they're the best. You'd be surprised. How about your friends? You have to have some."

"I do. My best friend Jasper is completely as nerdy as me. And ..you didn't hear this from me but he's completely and stupidly head over heels for your best friend."

"He's gay and has a fetish for quarterbacks?" I joked.

Edward laughed freely.

"No but he has a thing for Alice Brandon. A huge since 6th grade kinda thing."

"Ahh."

"Bella can I ask..you..a question maybe?"

This I wanted to hear.

"Sure." I gave him a warm smile and stroked his arm. Guys liked it when you touched their arm a lot and flirtatious crap like that. I wanted to make him feel comfortable.

"Well…" he said, his eyes focusing on my talented fingers which happens to be rested on his shoulder, "have you ever…been in..in love?"

Wow. Talk about personal.

"Umm.._no._ Never." I said slightly sighing at the end. I WAS a moron.

"Oh. Me too."

He blushed lightly but not as intensely as me. And there we sat…blushing and shoulders touching.

A few minutes passed and I wanted to break the silence.

"Edward, I was wondering…Friday, Alice is having a big bash like always. Can you come with me maybe? So I'm not alone in awkward moments occasionally. Oh and bring Jasper. I'm sure he'd love some time with Alice." I winked and he was just dumbstruck.

"Uh..uhmm…uhh…yes." He smiled obviously shocked.

Poor little Edward had no idea what he was in for.

"One thing though…I can't bring you like _this._ Shy..and..insecure. I'm gonna clean you up a bit."

"A BIT?"

"I can work with anything. Including you." I winked at him once more. "Now come here. We're going to be going to an awful lot of places."

"I'm game.

"Come on!" I took him by the arm and pushed him out the door.

**A/N: Tell me what you think guys. Let's see how makeover time with Edward and Bella work out. Review, review, review, review! Tell what you think of the story. Please! Suggestions, criticism, support, give me the details. A question for you reviewers,**

**Am I going too fast? **

**Until the next update. ******


	7. Chapter 7: Silver Bags and Fraps

**A/N: Guys, I feel terrible that I haven't updated in such a long long long long long while. I suck for that. ******** But here you go, Chapter 7, and I'm gonna be extra nice and post up another chapter today. Well if I can. I can't make any promises sadly. Oh yea, I have something to announce on the bottom. So clicky the down key and read my shit. NOW. **

**BPOV**

Edward had no idea what he was in for.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" He asked. We were seated in the car already and he didn't know where I was taking him yet.

"You'll see. Infact, I'll give you the directions as you're driving. So, get to it."

He rolled his eyes, stepped on the gas, and away we went.

"You're not gonna do anything drastic to me right?"

"No. Of course not. You're perfect already but you just need to—" Shit. Did I say that out loud? Great job Bella. Insert foot in mouth.

"Wait. Did you just say I'm perfect already?" He turned to me with a huge crooked grin on his face again. His eyes were lit up. It was a bit obvious he was excited.

I sighed in defeat. Might as well go with the flow. "Yes I did. You just need some retouching, and before you know it,, geek be gone." I flashed him my boner-giving smile to no avail as I snuck a peek to see if my method had worked.

"I'm gonna put in a CD from my bag, is that ok?" I asked him sweetly.

"Uhh…uh..sure. Go ahead." He gestured to the stereo.

_Thank you Captain Obvious._

God, was I PMSing, or was I always this bitchy? Even to this amazing, sweet, boy.

_Pssh boy? Who was I kidding? Judging from the looks of him, he's damn straight a man. _

I was having one of those Jeykll-Hyde days.

I shoved _Folie a Deux_, Fall Out Boy's latest album into the stereo and leaned back.

"Turn right onto that highway and go straight for about 5 miles."

"Thank you ." He muttered and we both laughed out loud at the same time.

I skipped the song to _Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet _and started singing along to the lyrics. That song was truly kickass.

"_ is showing his beam, when he walks into the room the walls lean into listen..surf out, blank waves…"_ I kept singing loudly and dancing as Edward looked on with a smirk and a wicked gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Patrick Stump is pretty good isn't he?"

He listened to Fall Out Boy too? Damn, he was perfect.

"Alright stop here." I pointed a finger to the trendy men's boutique Alice and I always passed by in Port Angeles. I always wanted to go inside there and this was my perfect chance.

Edward opened the car door for me and then locked the Volvo. He then proceeded to run ahead of me and open the door to _Gramercy._

That little bell chime rung and I strode in with confidence while Edward just…slumped in. We really needed to work on his confidence.

"Hi, welcome to Gramercy's, do you need help with anything?" A trim and fit Asian man with jet black hair and inky black eyes asked me. He was kinda cute. But I couldn't flirt with anyone when Edward was in my vicinity. It was too hard.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd something of the sort for my friend over there?" I winked at Edward, indicating he should walk over. He paced over to me and I looked back at the man.

"Ahh. I see." Steve, as I saw that was his name from his nametag, looked Edward up and down with a grin on his face. Let's see, checking out men+extremely nice clothes and body+works at boutique=gay. Sorry Steve.

"I was hoping you guys have the new Diesel jeans line? And some Ben Sherman, Buffalo, and perhaps some Puma?"

Steve stared at me with utter delight.

" YES! You have excellent taste Miss. Right this way." Steve strutted to the back of the store and theatrically fingered the cloths and stuck out his arms.

"Tada! Here we are. If you need anything else madam, and you too sir, I'm just a holler away." Steve strutted away back to the desk and picked up an issue of GQ. I swore we could've been best friends or something.

"Alright. In order for a good reputation Edward, you're going to need to look the part. Not that your wardrobe isn't already great, you just need a few pick me ups from the Queen Bee. Sound fair?"

I winked at him again and gave him a heart-stopping smile. He just nodded curtly and stared at me in utter admiration and awe. Mission accomplished.

I scoured through the racks of immense clothing and I had to admit this place was pretty nice and well stocked. I grabbed 3 pairs of Diesel jeans, 2 of them straight legged and medium wash while the other one was a bit more loose and dark wash. I already guessed his size. I took a few Buffalo t-shirts and a flannel Ben Sherman button up. And a few Ben Sherman jackets. Then I grabbed a pair of Cole Haan loafers once again guessing Edward's size and a pair of sleek black Pumas. I just grabbed all these random things that would somehow mesh into his personality and closest.

"Wow. You're good at this." He said from inside the dressing room. Apparently he was appalled at how I was able to guess his sizes so well.

"Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet. You should see how Alice works her magic in department stores."

"I can only imagine Bella." He then walked out in a pair of the straight legged Diesels and the flannel Ben Sherman. He had on a white wifebeater underneath and he looked incredibly hot. He had light peach colored Pumas on.

"You…you..look..g-great." I managed to stammer and embarrassingly placed my head in my palms. Stupid, stupid Bella. How was he the only person who managed to dazzled me?

**EPOV**

Bella had great taste that was a bit similar to my own. She managed to still keep the "me" intact.

I stared at her in awe and wonder at how she managed to stutter while looking at me. Maybe it really did work. Maybe she was finally noticing me. Maybe this was my cha—oh I needed to shut the hell up. I had a long way ahead of me.

"I think we're all settled here, let's go." I smirked at her and grabbed her hand pulling her to the cashier.

She looked at me with her eyes bulging out of her sockets. Her jaw was dropped to the floor and her mouth was open in a big pink "o". It then morphed into a smile and she then had a stronger grip on my hand, holding it. Then I was in shock and I had my jaw on the floor. She turned to look at me, still clutching on my hand and winked.

"We're getting all of this. Including the stuff he's wearing right now." She told Steve. She looked at me again her eyes twinkling.

"Alright then." Steve rung up everything and put it in a large silver bag with Gramercy's logo on it.

"You two are so cute together. I can tell you're gonna last." He winked at us and waved goodbye.

"Oh we're not tog—" Bella said but then stopped. "Thank you." She simply smiled and we walked out of the door hand in hand. I was still in shock. We got back in the car and she finally let go of my hand.

"Don't ask."

I was simply in awe and I adored her even more. I tried to remember how soft and gentle and small her left hand felt but my brain was too boggled.

"Ready to do some more recreating?" She asked me.

"Where to?"

Bella gave me directions again and this time we were in front of a Starbucks.

"Starbucks?" I asked. This was quite peculiar.

She nodded. "Starbucks. Come on."

I opened every door for her once again but this time she actually thanked me.

"Sit down here. I'll go get the stuff."

She strutted over to the line capturing the attention of every college male in the coffee shop with their laptops. I could already hear their vile thoughts. Mistreating one of the most beautiful and amazing women there was.

Bella came back with two Vanilla Bean frappacinos, which was one of my favorites and two gigantic cookies.

"My favorite is a vanilla bean frap so you'll have to make do my friend." She sat down and started sipping the frosty delicacy and scooped up some whipped cream with her finger.

"It's alright. It's my favorite too." I picked up the drink and took in the rapturous scent. Mmm. "So what did you bring me to Starbucks for?" I asked her. I was still curious.

"To talk. We're gonna work on your self confidence. I need to see the cockier side of you Edward. "

She twirled her straw in a circular motion around the cap. She stared into the creamy abyss. Wow, I paid quite enough attention to details.

"It's…complicated. I guess people just view me as just some nerd. Which is why you never knew who I was, or…Bella um, do you remember your 2nd grade year?"

She crinkled her eyes in deep thought. She suddenly gasped and smiled.

"You're..you're..that kid who I helped after he wet his pants. I remember you, Edward." She said with a reminiscent heart started thumping and I wanted to tell her so much, how much I wanted to kiss her.

Ironically enough, _Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop_ by Landon Pigg started playing and our feet tapped to the slow, melodic ballad in sync .

"Great song huh?" She said in a weird, nervous kinda tone.

"Yea."

"So, if I told you this…if I'd tell you hi in the hallways and more people would begin to notice you, you think you could be more confident if you tried? With your new clothes and contacts?"

I nodded.

"WAIT. Contacts?"

Bella blushed the most beautiful shade of a pinkish red and that immediately made me shut up and accept her decision.

"Oops. It was our next location. It's a must Edward. We have to show everyone those eyes of yours. We need to get rid of your glasses."

I sighed.

"Alright. I guess I have to right?" I gave her the crooked grin I could tell her loved and she nodded with a similar smirk.

Once again, in a pattern of ironic things, _Fallin' For You_ by Colbie Caillat started playing.

"Let's get outta here." I opened the doors for Bella again and before I knew it we were back in the Volvo driving to an optometrist.

**BPOV**

Edward looked amazing without his glasses, the contacts were really working for him and his eyes..they were just..I kept getting lost in them. That sounded so cheesy but it was true. He had some sorta effect on me.

"Better this time Bella?" He turned to me with a grin on his face and without his black framed glasses. His eyes were clear and true and..

"Much. Come on. Let's go." We went back to our old routine, his opening of the doors, and my inserting of the CDs into the car. We finished the Fall Out Boy CD and talked endlessly about music and arguing about Greek philosophers. I personally thought Aristotle was the crème de la crème of philosophers but noooo, Edward here thought Socrates kicked his ass by far.

"Hell no, Socrates can suck Aristotle's dick, because he's much more worthy."

"Well then can we agree on Plato?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Agreed. Ohh, right here, this house." I pointed to the white brick embossed house.

"Ok. Well I have to thank you Bella for a wonderful day. It was a pleasure to be in your company today."

"Same to you. See ya tomorrow Edward." I smiled and shut the door.

I fumbled through my Salvatore Ferragamo purse for my keys. I finally found them and went inside, shutting the door and I ran up to my room.

I squealed in excitement like a normal teenage girl should and fell on my bed. I pulled out my Sidekick and dialed Alice.

"Hello?" I heard her familiar high-pitched soprano.

"Ally, I have a shit load to tell you."

**EPOV**

I parked the Volvo in the driveway and I was just glowing. I had a huge smile on my face and it wouldn't drop. I couldn't . I was just on a roll. I just spent the day with Bella Swan and…she's everything and more than I had expected. And I couldn't wait for Friday.

I did myself a little victory dance and unlocked the house door.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch.

"Drop the bag, I know where you were."

I groaned in disappointment.

"No Rose I refuse to help you capture Emmett McCarty."

She pouted. "Fine, then I won't refuse to tell your precious Isabella about your fe—"

"NO! Ugh. Fine. I'll help you. But right now, I'm in a great mood and you're spoiling it so I'm going upstairs to call Jazz before you destroy the happy streak I am on."

I ran up the stairs and dialed Jazz's number on my iPhone.

"Dude, I have a shitload to tell you."

**A/N: Alright, what do you think? Don't you love reformed Geekward? Ok guys I have 2 annoucements. 1, I am on the hunt for a beta. I need one desparately who is a grammar freak, punctuation freak, and has a complex vocab that can keep up with mine because I have a hell of a mental dictionary. So if you're interesting for beta-ing Love Phonics, please PM me PermanentlyDazzled. 2, now I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while and I'm being a selfish bitch for this but…if you want chapter 9 (or 8 I don't know) I'm gonna need about..hmmm 60 or 75 reviews depends the mood I'm on. I know don't start ranting, I'm a bitch and I know it, but come on guys. ******** Gimme some sugar.**

**Reviews are better than Edward in a wife beater. **


	8. Chapter 8: Uneven Smiles and Lunch Table

**A/N: Ok, I cracked. ******** I can't get to 60 reviews for one chapter no matter how much I attempt to persuade you all. I cracked under the pressure and my fingers were aching to give you chapter 8. If you were wondering, I'm not sure for how many chapters this might go on, but not extremely long I assure you. I can't do that much like the great masterminds behind fics that we've all read like Wide Awake and The Ex Factor. If you haven't read those two, go get your ass to 'em. I bow down to the great fanfic gods like Angstgoddess003, AngelAtTwilight, Pastiche Pen, browniechadowes, I mean I suck compared to them. Here you go, Chapter 8. **

**BPOV**

That morning I got up with a stupid grin on my face the whole time. Today was the day I'd reveal the new Edward Cullen to Forks High. Well, really he'd be doing all the work but still, I helped. I thought about how he looked yesterday in the dressing room and I started grinning all over again. I had to stop that.

"Belllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard from the bottom of the stairs. Oh, Alice.

"I'll be down in a sec Alice."

I ran straight to my walk-in and twirled around, looking for something. Aha! From the corner of my eye I saw the perfect dress for today. It was a strapless dark grey leopard printed mini with a thin black belt around the waist. I was once again, going to fight for the attention of everyone and what says 'I'm the Queen of the Jungle' better than animal print?

I slipped into comfy black ballet flats grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Dad!" I shouted while kissing Charlie on the cheek.

"Have fun at school honey! You look very pretty today."

Charlie looked back down on the paper he was reading and Alice grabbed my hand and we ran outside. Unlike every other day it was warm and sunny today thank god.

"Who are _you _trying to impress today Bella la la?" Alice and I had pet names for each other.

"No one but myself, now let's get going. Come on pixie, let's fly." I flapped my hands like wings and Alice gave me the death glare. I giggled a little into my palm. She was extremely sensitive about her less than average height.

Before I knew it, we sped off over the limit and the bleary, boring Forks I knew of flashed right past me.

**EPOV**

I couldn't help smiling like a fool the whole ride to school. I couldn't wait to see Bella's face again, I couldn't wait to spend time with her again and I couldn't wait, couldn't wait. I felt like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, rushing along because he couldn't be late. No he wouldn't dare let anyone like pesky old Alice stop him. I chuckled a bit to myself once I was realized Bella was best friends with the infamous Alice Brandon. Who was I kidding, Bella was infamous too.

I parked in the same old spot, right next to the beat up Honda and Porsche 911 Turbo.

I heeded Bella's advice and just to please her I wore my contacts and the new clothes. I didn't feel any different but it must've done something to her.

As I walked out, everyone I passed by was looking at me. Huh. Especially every female. I heard whispers, and giggles, and sighs, and I got honked at a few times. Well, well, well. Bella has the magic touch now doesn't she?

I was almost inside till I heard a loud and clear voice.

"HEY SEXY!" Bella shouted from the hood of the Porsche and winked at me.

Holy fuck, was I in another dimension? I gave her that crooked smile I knew she loved from the way her breath quickened and she hopped down from the top of the car. I could clearly from this distance see what she was wearing now. All I knew was it was short, and Mike Newton approved.

I turned around and ran inside, my head still in a total daze. I sat down and everyone turned to look at me, again. So this was what it was like to be noticed. I could only imagine what would happen at Alice's party.

**BPOV**

What was I thinking, yelling 'Hey Sexy' from the top of my lungs? What the fuck had I done? All I knew was that it worked and Edward looked extremely happy. Bella-1, Whores-0.

"Is _that_ him?" Alice asked me with wide eyes.

I nodded proudly.

"Hot damn honey. You outdid yourself this time. Go enjoy yourself hunting after that piece of ass. I still need man candy myself." Alice grabbed her books and ran ahead of me.

I suddenly had a devious little smile because I had the perfect idea for Alice. She would thank me one day.

I ran inside, each stride with risqué confidence. I took my seat and as routine followed, eyeballs followed my little proclamation of a dress. Hasn't anyone heard of girls just wanna have fun? Cyndi Lauper had something there.

While Mrs. Partridge was blabbering on about something that I didn't give a shit about, I tore out a little piece of looseleaf and wrote something down on the paper. I scrawled in my chicken-scratch handwriting,

_Edward, I have a great idea. _

I passed up to Josie, who passed it up to Ryan, who passed it up to Edward. And of course, Patridge didn't give a fuck.

He opened it up and turned around trying to figure out who wrote it. He looked at me and mouthed, _You wrote this?_ I nodded.

He took out a pen and quickly wrote down something and passed it back to Ryan, who gave it to Josie, who gave it to me.

I excitedly opened it up and in perfect script it said,

_What is it Bella? _

My heart thumped when I saw how beautifully he wrote my name. I loved the way he wrote my name with all those little curves and sw—ahh I'm losing it. Shit. I took out my ballpoint again and scrawled,

_Alice desperately needs a date and I think your Jasper could be her solution. What do you think? You can invite him to come for Friday's occasion. _

I passed it back to Josie, and then Ryan, and then Edward had his glorious fingers on it. Ahh fuck I was losing it. Keep it together Bella.

It took him a little while but then I finally got the note back. His perfect words said,

_I think that's a good idea. He won't say no, so expect him to be there._

Victory is mine. I quickly passed it up with only a smiley face for an answer. The bell rang and homeroom ended.

**EPOV**

Bella may be under the camouflage that she's stupid, but the girl actually had a lot of brains. That only made me want her more. But now I had other things to deal with. Everyone was looking at me and I could tell rumors were starting, plans were set out, admirers created. Or maybe I was just letting everything get to my head.

"Jazz! Over here!" I motioned for Jasper to come over here. He was shocked.

"Woah Romeo, Juliet fixed you up well didn't she? Everybody's staring at you like you're Jesus and you escaped from the heavens. "

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

Jasper set his head down and flailed his arms.

"I bow before the all holy Jesus. I am not worthy…I am not worth—"

I smacked the back of his head before he could continue.

"Oww! Asshole. Let's go." He rubbed the back of his head while I began to go into Bella's idea.

"Well I told you how Bella, umm..well she invited me to Alice's party, right? And..uhh…erm..you can come with me."

He stared me dead in the eyes. His jaw dropped.

".Serious? Are you fucking with me? HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jasper droned on and on and on with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"HOW ABOUT A FUCK YES?Thank you, thank you, thank you! Dude, I don't know how the hell I'm gonna repay you, see ya later!" Jasper rushed into the next room to Math while I trudged off to English with Bella. I closed my eyes and thought of her in that short little dress of hers. She was truly something amazing.

I walked a few more feet till I came into Leonard's class. Bella was already there, _in the seat next to mine. _I really was in another dimension or something. Sadly, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory were in this class and Lauren wouldn't stop eye-fucking me and it was annoying. I sighed and plopped down to the seat next to Bella and turned to her.

"I didn't even know you realized I was in this class. Don't you sit in the back?"

She smirked and I wanted to kiss her so bad again. "Leonard doesn't give a fuck where I sit. As long as my ass is barely covered he's ok if I sit on the goddamn window sill. " She laughed a little bit and sighed pulling out her books. This was going to be an interesting class.

The day went by quickly and lunch came sooner than later. I spotted Jasper in our usual spot with Rose, her friends Kate and Irina, and a good friend of mine and Jasper's, Garrett. Garrett and Kate were dating steadily for about a year now, but the point was we were high IQ, low social status table. I slid in next to Jasper and he was still on his Alice high.

"Can you believe it Gar? Alice Brandon…." Jasper had the same grin I had this morning and I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Still fantasizing about doing her in her room while the party's going on Jazz?" Rosalie remarked. This was one of the reasons why I admired my sister. "Edward you little cunt, you better bring me, or I'll—"

"I know. I know, now you can go change your maxi pad and go PMS to someone else."

"Ass. You can continue applying your nail polish that Isabella bought you fucker." Rosalie grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom. I knew she was having one of those days. Jasper high fived me and I gave everyone a victory smile. There were no secrets between all of us, only the occasional deep dark ones. Everyone knew I was "tutoring" Bella and everyone knew who Jazz, Rose, and I pined over.

I looked over at Bella where she was sitting at the "low IQ, high social status" table. She didn't belong there. Bella was more than a piece of meat for everyone to gawk at and admire. She was a human being with intellect and wit. I felt bad as I suddenly realized everyone took her for granted. I wish I could make everything better for her. Bella bella bella…

**BPOV**

I didn't want to sit here. I wanted to sit with Edward. I wanted to hold his hand, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to—I really was fucked. Why must everything be so complicated and unbalanced? Alice noticed I as in a slump.

"Bells, you alright?" She rubbed my back in reassurance.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you alright?" Emmett seemed disturbed by my unhappiness.

"Of course I am." I straightened my back and put on a big , fat, fake smile for them so they wouldn't question me further. I began to delve into conversation and pretended to laugh at everything and be carefree fun. I then overheard that bitch Lauren Mallory.

"Oh my gosh, did you like, see him Jess? So freakin' hot. Green eyes, tall, he looks like he has a big cock. How come we never seen him before? Like, oh em gee."

Fucking slut. Then I had to hear Pro give her opinion.

"I like know, right? Seriously where did he like come from? I'd soooo fuck him. He's my next target."

Little bitch face. She wasn't going to corrupt Edward and turn him into one of those assholes. He was better than that. That little whore wasn't going to put a finger on Edward. She wouldn't even breathe in his direction, so help me god.

So what was a jealous bitch like me to do? Invite Edward over and coddle him.

I finally caught him staring at me and mouthed _Come sit with me._ I winked for extra effect and I knew he was in the palm of my manicured hand.

He seemed hypnotized by my glare and floated over, Jasper following. This was going to be perfect.

I beamed when Edward awkwardly came in.

"Hi." He whispered meekly with a shy smirk on his face. He looked me, only me, directly in the eyes and I could see how red Lauren and Jessica's faces were. They probably got wet from his presence.

Alice seemed at ease when Jasper slid in right next to her.

I could hear her cooing. "I've never seen _you_, around here before." She added in a wink and Jasper retaliated, "Never have I. But I'm glad I finally did." He beamed like I was and I knew Alice and Jasper were going to have fun.

Emmett seemed a little perturbed by the flirty atmosphere and he was a bit too quiet than his usual self. I felt a little bad. Almost like he read everyone's thoughts, Edward quickly texted someone and a beautiful blonde girl appeared out of nowhere. Now I knew Emmett was going to have fun. The blonde girl strutted towards Emmett and his grin grew.

"Hello there, I'm Emmett and you're beautiful." Emmett loved using cheesy lines and this girl seemed to not mind and loved the attention. She laughed and took the seat next to Emmett and they began talking.

Everyone was paired up and it was adorable. Plus Lauren, Jessica, and Angela were seething while Mike Newton seemed pissed. The Lord loves me doesn't he?

I finally after what seemed like centuries turned to Edward.

I finally managed to blurt out,

"Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match…" I said in a sing songy manner and we both burst out laughing.

"Now that everyone has someone to play with, are you excited for Friday?" He asked me.

"Oh boy am I." I said with a devious smile, Alice and I had something fucking genius planned and I couldn't wait till Edward saw my surprise.

**EPOV**

Bella and I continued to talk about everything, life, music, and we playfully argued about our favorite European artists throughout the day. But we both shared a common love of Dali and Picasso. She was able to go into her intellectual mode because nobody was listening to us. I was glad she was talking to me and flirting in front of everyone, this was an extremely good sign. Rosalie owed me for pairing her and Emmett up and I'd make her pay alright. Jasper owed me too because Alice Brandon and him seemed to be warming up to each other quite nicely.

But if only…Bella seemed to be quite a bit comfier with me, but she had a flirty nature. It was only human. I would never be that guy for her.

I shook my head from the thought and looked up at her and all her glory. How did she do it? Everything just floated right into her hand. I couldn't help but sit there in her precious little palm too.

I took a close look at her. Observing her wondrous features. Her eyes. I could go on and on about Bella's eyes. The most beautiful, chocolate like sienna color I'd ever seen. Rapturous and enticing. So vivid and beautiful. Her lips were pink and full and she had a habit of biting her bottom lip a lot, which was either a flirting tactic, or a common habit. Her mahogany hair glistened down her back and I wanted to run my fingers through it. She was extremely well shaped and had curves in all the right places. Her legs went on for miles. Her fingers long and smooth. I could go on and describe her for who knows how many millennia, all I knew was, she was something else and if I had a nickel for every time I thought about the possibility of being with her and loving her, I'd be Bill Gates.

"Edward? Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked me, her eyes crinkling in confusion.

I snapped out of my daze.

"Uhh, what? Oh I'm so sorry Bella, umm..uh—"

"Are you ready to go?" She said cutting me off.

"Yes." I smiled, putting the Volvo in drive and went off into Bella's new plan for me.

**BPOV**

I'm glad Edward finally fucking snapped out of his daydream or whatever he was thinking. He was so strange…not like all the other men I knew. I knew their every move and ploy, I could spot it a mile away. But I didn't ever know what could be up Edward's sleeve. It was like he was impervious to my wits.

"Here we are." I said as he pulled up right in front of my white bricked house. I smiled. Home sweet home.

"You…took..me…to..your…house?" He managed to stutter out, baffled.

"Yes silly, our next little step is confidence. Now come on." I grabbed his hand shocking him a little again, but he got what I was intending and gave me his half crooked grin that I adored. How did he know?

I would never solve the ever ending mystery that was Edward Cullen.

"What do you want to show me?" He asked, solemnly letting go of my hand. Why couldn't he hold on longer? I wanted to feel his fingers against mine again. What a moron I was.

"What I was like freshmen year." I dragged him up my stairs, thanking god I had another excuse to grab his hand for, and pushed him into my room.

"Wow..your room is…nice." He turned around to smile at me in approval.

My walls were purple, and I had a canopy bed with white see through veils covering it and I had the usual desk, a old Gothic style bookshelf, flowing and flowing with books. Edward seemed to be impressed.

I ran straight to my desk and opened the secret compartment under it, which contained the scrapbook of the 'Before' Bella. I pulled it out and hid it behind my back.

"What you are about to see is highly top secret and if you ever tell anyone I'll cut your balls off with a shear and give them to your mom."

He backed away with his arms in the air and chuckled a bit. I then laughed and plopped down on my bed.

"Come on. Take a seat." I patted my comforter gesturing he plop down right next to me.

Edward seemed to be in a blunder again and didn't answer.

"Sit..on your um..bed, ok. Sure." He slowly took a seat next to me in a stiff position. He seemed unsteady.

I opened up the scrapbook and sighed. Here we go memory lane.

The first few pictures were of me in Port Angeles with Alice. I still had my blue and purple braces on, I was flat chested as fuck like Tanya always told me I was, and I had some moderate acne. I looked like a gangly little geek bitch.

"That's you? Wow. I could barely..recognize you. But..I mean..you're not _that _bad. I mean look at you now Bella. You were gorgeous then and you were gorgeous now." Edward then proceeded to shut up and I had a shit eating grin on. That was possibly the sweetest thing anybody had ever, ever told me. Why was he so embarrassed? His cheeks were flushed and he had a little smile to. I proceeded to walk him through my scrapbook and I think we were making progess.

**A/N: You likey? Oh baby, party central at Alice's is the next chapter, and you won't wanna miss that one I'm telling you now. I'm still on the hunt for a beta, I desperately need one! PM me if you're a member of the grammar police and have a sense of voice and creativity and love of **_**Love Phonics! **_** I'm also gonna tone it down and instead of 60 reviews for chapter 9, all I want is..hmm…ok I'll tone it down to like 52. Better? ******** Until next time…**

**Reviews are better than a made over Edward from head to toe.**


End file.
